


This is our design

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: Will's first kiss and night with Hannibal...For my lovely Iwo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story is Hannibal's POV, the second is Will's. English is not my first language, not betaed. I hope somebody out there will like this silly fluff.

I dreamed about this moment. I was wondering on long nights how your lips taste. I imagined you taste like a fine bourbon, but now I know you taste like honey. I was hungry for your lips. I was starving them. I fantasized about you and this kiss before: I imagined I hold your face calmly into my hands and gently kiss you. But now when I finally can touch your face I feel everything, but not calm. I cannot be calm. I want you. I want to kiss you, touch you and bite you... 

I don't want to stop now, but I'm afraid that this is just a dream and I'll wake up without you. I want to do so many things I dreamed about. So I start kiss your lips passionately... Your chin... Your neck... I try to remember every single touch of your skin. I raise my hand on your chest. I feel how strong you are. I can't wait to feel your warm body on me. With one of my hands I'm still touching your face and with the other I try to unbutton your shirt. I'm afraid that if I take my hand off of your face you'll disappear.

I can't believe that this is happening for real. I don't want to close my eyes, I want to see your beautiful face, I want to see your reaction for my touches and kisses.

But I can't take anymore. My emotions start to explode. What's happening with me? I ask myself. It seems this is the first time in my life when I can't control myself. And the first time in my life when I don't want to control myself. I feel free and happy with you. 

Only one thing is matter now. You. And your pleasure. And I must focus on you. I stop kissing you. I want to see you. I want to see that you want me as much as I want you.

"Do you want me, Will? I ask you.

My face is so close to yours and I feel your deep sigh.

"Yes, I want you, Hannibal..." You answer quietly.

***

"Yes, I want you, Hannibal... I want to feel you..." I say and I raise my hand on your chest and I start to unbutton your fancy shirt. My fingers are trembling but I want to show you that I really want you... 

"I'm yours, Will..." You whisper to me and gently kiss my hands... 

I finish all the buttons then you take your shirt off and toss it on the floor. I just look at you... I just stare you... I saw you naked before, but now I'm looking at you like your lover, not just your friend...

You are perfect... And beautiful... Your board shoulders, your muscles, your hairy chest and veiny arms. I touch you... Your skin is warm and soft... Warm... So warm... I felt too much cold in my life... Now I want to feel this warmth... I finish to unbutton my shirt and I quickly take it off. "Hug me... Hug me... Please, Hannibal..." I ask you and I step close to you and you wrap your arms around me. I feel warm and safe. I feel home... My head is on your shoulder, I close my eyes and I deeply inhale your perfect scent... It's always perfect... I don't know how you do it... 

Your hands are moving slowly on my back. Up and down, and further down... You gently grab my asscheeks and pull me close to yourself. I helplessly sigh from your firm touch and from your hardness pressing to my hips... I just now realise that I'm as excited as you. My penis is hard too and I can't deny it...

"Take me..." I say quietly... "Take me..." I say again, then you let me from your hug and start to unbutton my pants. This is the first time when a man touches me, but it seems so natural. You pull my pants and underpants down. I'm ashamed, I know I'm not as beautiful as you are. I don't want you to disappoint in me. I start to feel unsafe and I want go away. I'm not good for you... 

"Will..." You say... "Stay with me..." You ask and hug me tightly... So tightly I can hardly breath... But I don't care... "Stay with me..." You say again and start to kiss me with gently kisses. "You are the most perfect thing in my life, Will..." You whisper. "You can't imagine how beautiful you are. Let me show you, Will. Let me show you how I adore you..." 

I can't do nothing, but nod. "Just love me..." I whisper to your neck. You let me again from your hold. You quickly take your clothes off and grab my hand. You pull me with you into your bed. You lay me down and lie next to me. "Just relax..." You say and start to caress my body. With your lips and with your talented hands. I sigh and close my eyes. I let you fondle and pet me. And I slowly forget all my thoughts, I forget everything... The world is only you... 

I moan your name as your lips close around my erection. It's too much... It's weird, but... Ohhh, my God... It's sooo good... Your lips are burning my skin. Your mouth is so wet and soft. Your tounge is hot as you suck me. I raise my hand on your head. I mess your perfect hair up and I hope you don't mind it... 

"More... Please... More..." I groan. My voice is husky and my throat is dry, but you understand me. You let me deeper and deeper in your mouth and I never felt such pleasure before... I want more and more, but I can't bear more... I grab your hair firmly, I want to warn you I'll come, but you don't care, just suck me harder and I come, deep in your mouth... I moan your name... My muscles are trembling... And it's so fine, so good... I feel so good... 

"Hannibal..." I open my eyes and I call you. "I'm here, Will..." You say and lie back close to me. "I'm here..." You whisper in my ear and hug me. I feel your hardness pressing to my thigh. "May I help you?" I ask softly. "Not tonight..." You answer me and kiss me gently. 

"I just want to hold you now, Will. I want to lie with you here all night... I want to hear you breathing and watch you in your sleep... My Will..." 

"I'm yours..." I say quietly and now I kiss you. I feel my taste on your lips and I know you really meant your words. I slowly fall asleep in your arms and I know you will be here, beside me when I wake up in the morning...


End file.
